


Jealousy

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Zen wasn’t jealous. Nope. Not. At. All.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI, to avoid confusion and breaking the fourth wall I called the MC for the Zen route 'Georgia' and I headcanon that she's also an actress.

Zen wasn’t jealous. Nope. Not. At. All. He had kissing scenes in movies all the time and Georgia never got jealous. So, why should he get jealous when Georgia got a part as the love interest in a made-for-TV movie? It was ridiculous! As the scene ended in question ended, she sighed and leant into him, her hand idly playing with his long hair.  
“You okay?” She asked, glancing up at him.  
“I’m fine.” He insisted.  
“Really? You’re scowling.” She commented, sitting up and meeting his eyes.  
“I don’t like the way he’s looking at you and touching you, that’s all.” He said.  
“Zen, it’s a _movie_. We’re _acting_. You do it all the time.” She argued.  
“I know, but what if he thought you really meant it?”  
“Zen, we hardly spoke to each other. And don’t think I didn’t see you glaring at him every time you saw him. Trust me, he knows I’m taken.” Georgia assured him, before pausing for a moment to lean close to his ear.  
“But, if you have any doubts, all you have to do is follow me…” She murmured, getting up, and sauntering to the bedroom. Zen scrambled to his feet before following.


End file.
